metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainforest
The "rainforest" is a lush jungle room in the Biosphere. It appears in Metroid: Other M. This room is notable in that this is where Samus encounters Little Birdie for the first time. Description The room is entered from a short, crooked corridor and begins with a descent down a slope, which is lined with thorned roots and vegetation, including ferns to the sides and vines growing from the ceiling. A strong hatch is found in the ceiling and can be destroyed later with Super Missiles for an item. It is not possible to ascend the slope without the Speed Booster. The Sector 1 Biosphere theme begins to play when descending the slope for the first time. Visually, the room is a corridor with dense foliage on each side, including more ferns, palm trees with hanging fruit, multicolored flowers and a large plant resembling half of a rafflesia. At the end of the corridor are a pair of doors; one leads further into the Biosphere while the other leads to the Breeding Room. The former door remains locked from an enemy encounter on the first visit, until after a cutscene. The latter door is found at the top of what appears to be a natural staircase, consisting of three large steps of exposed soil. There are fluorescent lights on the ceiling above the foliage, suggesting that the jungle environment is simulated like in other areas of the Biosphere; despite this, there is no nearby holographic generator. Role When Samus enters the room for the first time, a loud screech is heard, and a Griptian appears. The doors are locked until it is defeated. After its death, two Griptians emerge, but the exit door remains locked. Samus is required to proceed through the other door, eventually finding a dead scientist. When she returns to the rainforest and drops to ground level, the camera refocuses on a fern to the left of the room. As Samus approaches it, a cutscene begins where the fern rustles, and the game automatically places Samus into Search View. When she examines a fern with a pinecone-like fruit behind it, a strange, furry white creature emerges from the brush. Samus observes it playing with the fruit for a moment, before it notices her and scurries off. Adam Malkovich unlocks the door and contacts Samus, instructing her to proceed. As Samus is preparing to exit the rainforest, she turns around and spots the creature - later known to her as Little Birdie - staring at her intensely. She then proceeds. On later visits to the room, the same enemies, minus the Griptians and Little Birdie, are present. Connecting rooms *Crooked corridor (via automatic door) *Long pathway (via automatic door, locked until after Little Birdie encounter) The room connects to a corridor with a hole in the "background" glass wall, which can be slipped through with the Morph Ball, and a tunnel that leads to the Breeding Room. Inhabitants *2 Grippers (on entry) *11 Zoomers *4 Wavers *3 Griptians Items ;Missile Tank:Requires authorization to use the Speed Booster, Grapple Beam and Super Missiles. Samus must use the Speed Booster to run up the slope to the top, and then slide back down. On the way down, there is a Blast Shield in the ceiling that she must destroy with a Super Missile. Once she reaches the end of the slope, she must run back up and quickly latch to a Grapple Point in the ceiling opening. Samus will be lifted into the ceiling, where she will find this tank in a small crate. Alternatively, while running up the slope Samus can Shinespark through the open ceiling and quickly grab the ledge that the crate is on to climb up. Gallery Thorned roots.png|The slope leading into the rainforest. Samus grapples with Griptian.jpg|Samus battling a Griptian in this room. File:Rainforest - exit door.png|The door to the long pathway. File:Rainforest - natural staircase.png|The staircase formed out of soil. File:Rainforest - fern view.png|The camera refocusing on a fern to the left of the room. File:Rainforest - Search View.png|The room in Search View. File:Rainforest - Examine fern.png|Samus examines a fern that she hears rustling. Little Birdie fruit.jpg|Little Birdie with its fruit. File:Rainforest - door unlocks.png|The door unlocks. File:Rainforest - ceiling lights.png|Note the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. ULF 55.png Ulf29.PNG|An earlier version of the room in the E3 2009 trailer. Category:Rooms Category:Biosphere